Sirens
by Thewriterinside02
Summary: The world meeting is being held in Wichita, Kansas. What could go wrong? Well... A lot actually.


A beep. A groan. Eyes fluttering awake. Then rustling sounds of sheets. Then another groan. Thump, Thump, Thump, and a zip. The rustling of clothes in a hurray. Water running. Rustling of a brush, doesn't matter which one. Rubbing the sleep out of his royal blue eyes. The clink of his glasses being placed on the bridge of his nose. the rustle of his tie and curtains pulled back. dark clouds coming toward the light eerily. _Looks like a storm is coming, a big one at that._ He thinks. But, oh, it is much worse then that. Thump, Thump, Thump. a door opens and closes shut...

Everything was eerily calm with a mixture of dark and light in Wichita, Kansas. A man tall of stature with hair as gold as the wheat in the field just out of the city and eyes as deep blue as the deepest waters in the country, with thin rim wire glasses perched atop the bridge of his nose stands at the window peering into the still darkening sky and it was only 8:30 am. Almost time to start the work day as one by one others came by into the conference room he was in. However, he did pay any attention to the other personages coming into the room. He only focused on the even darker sky than five minutes ago, as his gut twisted and churned. He was quiet; never is he this quiet, always speaking his mind. Yet he was.

A small shiver ran down his spine as his body became ever colder, blue eyes still looking at the now completely dark sky. _I don't have a good feeling about this._ he thought and swallowed a big lump in his throat. "America. America. AMERICA!" a blonde man with emerald green eyes and blonde golden retriever hair called. America looked a way from the window slowly, still eyeing the sky. "Sit down the meeting is starting!" the man said. America looked at him and said, "Yeah, sorry England." but his mind was elsewhere when he sat down. England eyed his curiously and a little bit concerned as did the other personified countries in the room, but none will ever admit to the concern. Regardless of that the meeting began; slowly. It was 9:15 am when they started. Everyone listened to what the first presentation which was a tall German man with blonde hair and blue eyes, an Aryan for people interested in WWII, had to say. 11 am, by then mostly everyone had stopped listening and were bored. Then wind was picking up severely and rain was pouring outside. BUREEP, BUREEP, BUREEP! THE NATIONAL WEATHER SERIVICE HAS ISSUED A SEVERE STORM WARNING! BUREEP, BUREEP, BUREEP! America's phone interrupted. Everyone looked at him, he was deathly pale. He knew what that warning meant. The others looked at him now concern.

That is when the sound came from outside. WHRUUUUUOOOOOOOO, WHRUUUUUOOOOOOOO, WHRUOOOOOOO! America looked outside horrified. "Tornado sirens," he whispered as he watched in the distance as the funnel cloud touch the ground. "What?" France said. America quickly turned around and yelled, "TORNADO SIRENS! EVERYONE TO THE BASEMENT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" He sprinted to the door, pain evident on his face as he held the door. Everyone looked outside the funnel cloud moving quickly toward them and quickly followed America to the large basement.

By the time they reached the basement they could hear the sound of strong wind coming from above them and hear the whimpering and hisses of sharp, long lasting pain from America. WHOOSH! CLINK! BOOM! CRASH! BANG! WHOOSH! was the sound for three very long minutes that seem like a life time. Then all was calm and eerily silent.

"Should we get out of here now?" Italy asked softly.

"No." America groaned, " wait fifteen more minutes the storm is still strong out there."

America tried to keep the sound of his pain from his voice but he failed. "Are you arright America-san?" Japan asked. America looked up at him and grunted, "No, but I'll live" and said nothing afterwards just focusing on riding out the pain.

The fifteen minutes came and America's pain subsided to his body throbbing. "alright," he said, "we can go outside but just be careful of debris and stay together. more than likely the phone lines and cell towers are completely destroyed. As the other countries walked out of the building, which was redesigned to withstand tornados, they gawked at the destruction, the chaos created by the wind. "Did the wind do this, aru?" china asked. America only nodded and said "Well, that and the actual funnel cloud you guys saw in the distance. Welcome to tornado alley guys." he then sighed and walked forward going to help in any way he could for his people. Leaving the other countries in shock on the power and destruction of the winds of the Great Plains of America could do...

 **I did the tornado based off of a F3 tornado. if any higher America could be internal bleeding in my opinion.**


End file.
